


【R-18/DH】Please marry me

by lunkujyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Drrary, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunkujyo/pseuds/lunkujyo
Summary: 這是發生在早上的某件事。





	【R-18/DH】Please marry me

　　德拉科坐在沙發上，正看著手中的專櫃目錄。

　　掀到下一頁時，指尖停了一下，鼻子隱隱發癢，他用指尖磨蹭著嘴唇，咬了一下指甲，心底莫名升起煩躁。

　　好想做愛......

　　「早安，親愛的。」

　　德拉科回過神，猛地抬起頭，一個輕吻就落到嘴角。

　　「早安。」

　　德拉科伸手攬住正要退後的腦袋，四唇熨貼，柔韌的舌頭探入口腔，輕輕吸吮著。

　　清爽的薄荷淡香旋即撲面而來，哈利一手扶著沙發背，保持平衡，嘴巴微張，大方地和他纏綿悱惻。節奏不緩不快，唇舌交纏，呼息相混，津液互享。

　　「怎麼今早這麼纏人。」哈利微微輕喘，舔掉嘴上殘留的唾液，用手推了推德拉科，順勢坐到德拉科身邊，把手中的咖啡放到桌上，「煙癮發作了？」

　　「嗯，煙癮發作。」德拉科把他拉到懷中，親了親哈利的髮絲，深吸了口，鼻腔頓時充斥著哈利身上乾淨的氣息，難受的燥意沒由來就平息下來。

　　「忍著不吸煙，真乖。」哈利抬頭，親了口他的下巴。

　　「那你要給我什麼獎勵？」德拉科挑挑眉，厚顏無恥地問道。

　　殊不知，他今早趁哈利出去跑步時，在陽台上抽了一支煙。

　　「那你想要我給你什麼獎勵？」哈利不甘示弱，也跟著挑挑眉，「約會？」

　　自兩人同居後，他們之間出現了不少變化，有不少事情都需要磨合遷就。

　　首當其衝，就是德拉科的煙癮。

　　當哈利打理書房的衛生時，見到書桌上的煙灰缸滿是煙蒂時，就升起了家居禁煙的念頭。

　　要知道，哈利挺喜歡德拉科身上那股薄荷和馬鞭草的清香，混合似有似無的煙味，形成了一種獨特的荷爾蒙。

　　尤是在床上激戰正酣時，這股專屬於德拉科的氣息在汗味的發酵下，就會變得更為濃烈，簡直就像催情一樣令人上癮，一旦習慣了，就會欲罷不能。要是真的讓德拉科戒菸，先不說他願不願意，哈利反而是頭一個不習慣。

　　但是德拉科一旦在工作方面上出現了壓力，就會抽得很厲害。

　　為了對方的健康著想，哈利只能跟德拉科約法三章，為此還付出了不少代價。

　　對此，德拉科其實很不以為然。

　　對他而言，吸煙不過是一種舒緩壓力的方式，根本稱不上太大的依賴。

　　但是當他被哈利用言語挑撥了，就忍不住一口就答應。

　　——反正，只要沒有被哈利發現，他就算是沒有在家裡吸煙。

　　「你覺得呢？」德拉科微瞇起眼，勾起一貫傲慢而涼薄的笑容，他故意湊在耳邊，溫熱的吐息噴灑在哈利的耳廓，修長的手指像是暗示似的揉捏那彈性的臀部，雖然隔了層布料，手感略有差別，卻令人流連不已。

　　哈利當然知道德拉科想要什麼。

　　最近因為工作，還有其他方面的緣故，他每天都早出晚歸，連休息的時間都不足，根本沒時間聚在一起溫存，導致他無意中就冷落了自己的戀人。就算德拉科每晚等他回來，還為他叮了一杯熱牛奶，但他就已經被睡魔打敗，連牛奶都沒來得及喝上，就已經躺在沙發上睡死了。

　　每次睜眼醒來，哈利就發現自己睡在床上，身上的衣服也換了，而事後德拉科什麼都沒有抱怨，甚至連早餐都幫他煮了。

　　就算德拉科的工作內容比較自由，可以選擇留在家裡辦公，但是工作內容同樣繁重，出差和應酬不比哈利少。更何況，他現在正處於禁煙期間，心情應該更為煩躁和欲求不滿。

　　——尤其是，他們已經很久沒有做愛了。

　　「——你知道的......知道我想要什麼......」

　　刻意壓底的嗓音略帶沙啞，手指靈活地滑入臀丘的溝縫，輕壓著皺褶，時而輕戳，像是試探般刺激著。

　　「但是我......唔！」

　　哈利瑟縮了下，穴口傳來酥麻感，順著脊梁湧上，強烈的刺激感，讓哈利不由微瞇著綠眸，眼神有一瞬間變得迷茫，差點就呻吟而出，旋即咬著唇，心底沒由來覺得羞恥。

　　兩人已經不是第一次做愛了，只是哈利對此還是有些尷尬和羞意，尤其是在一大清早，光線充足的地方下，他所有的反應都顯露無遺，這讓他有種被德拉科看透的錯覺。

　　隔著薄薄的睡褲，德拉科能感受到指下的觸感，閉合的秘處敏感地一張一縮，似是期待似是害羞的，無聲地邀請著他進去品嚐。

　　「別鬧。」意識到自己的失態，哈利輕聲呵斥，一掌拍掉不斷撩撥著自己理智線的雙手，卻失去了平衡，倒在沙發上。

　　「我沒有胡鬧。」德拉科把身子覆上，定眼俯視著自家戀人，眼中流露的意味不言而喻。

　　「我是認真的。」

　　德拉科摘掉他的圓框眼鏡，綿長細吻落到他的臉上。雖然知道哈利極其不喜歡在早上縱慾，但是他問過他的上司，還有其他人的口中得知，這幾天哈利都是休假的。

　　正所謂，時間不等人。

　　他們平日的工作很忙，現在有時間不做，還等何時？

　　「我也是認真問，你到底想要什麼獎勵。」綠眸瞪著德拉科，哈利似乎很不滿意他輕挑的態度，「我們不是很久沒去約會嗎？你儘管可以去宣示你的男朋友主權，就算你拉我去各種服裝店試衣服，我任你擺佈」。

　　「雖然這個提議很吸引，不過比起約會，我更想要你。」

　　德拉科輕笑了一聲，手指插入哈利耳後的髮絲，像是最虔誠的信徒輕輕的捧起他的臉頰，灰藍色的眼睛凝視著哈利，透露著認真和堅定，聲音略帶沙啞，「我們已經很久沒做了......」

　　是的，他們是很久沒做了。

　　哈利卻有點無措，他前幾天偷偷看了眼德拉科的日程本，知道了對方今天並沒有任何應酬，本來打算今天跟德拉科來一場久違的約會，他甚至已經訂好了燭光晚餐和酒店，還有鮮花紅酒......偏偏對方卻不願意跟劇本走。

　　「但是我......唔——」

　　哈利最是清楚德拉科的狡猾，正想要推開對方，說出他本來的打算，卻被德拉科抓住了想要拒絕的雙手，還為了杜絕對方說出一些他不想要的答案，捏起下顎，直接用吻堵上了嘴巴。

　　德拉科的吻並不強勢，只是銜住對方的嘴唇，吸吮輕咬，間或撩撥唇瓣，當舌頭伸進去，被納入口腔後，旋即往上一頂，故意摩擦上顎的敏感點，哈利的手指攥緊又鬆開，整個人如遭電擊，剎時無力地癱軟在沙發上。

　　舌吻一再加深，來不及吞嚥的唾液順著嘴角落下，哈利想要頂開入侵的舌頭，但是對方卻像是技巧高超的情場高手，一心只不斷刺激腔內的敏感點，疲於對抗的哈利，甚至無瑕理會心中的窘意和打算。

　　原本壓住哈利的後腦勺的手慢慢下滑，隔著衣料，手指順著他的脊椎一路往下，悄色無聲的探入衣服裡。當微涼的指尖碰到接近股溝的蝴蝶骨時，電流般的酥麻感頓時湧上，哈利的腰身立時浮起，張口欲出的呻吟被吞沒，變成支離破碎的低吟。

　　「唔......不——」

　　驀然，乳尖上傳來溫熱濕濕的含吮，哈利失口驚呼，搖頭想要擺脫，卻被對方用牙齒輕咬磨蹭，捲起了舌尖戳刺硬挺的突起，如小電流的絲絲快感，讓哈利渾身一震，乳頭變硬，性器半挺，理智上想要逃開，心底裡卻又希望對方繼續下去。

　　德拉科抬起眸，喘著氣俯視著身下的人，把對方的痴態盡收眼底。

　　在他賣力的挑逗下，哈利的髮絲凌亂，露出額上的閃電疤痕，綠眸半瞇，蒙上了一層水氣，粗喘微張的嘴唇紅潤誘人，像是塗上了一層蜂蜜，引人前來擷取。身上的衣服凌亂不已，露出一截人魚線和結實的腹肌，寬鬆的睡褲已經支起了帳篷，渴望著被人愛撫。

　　看到如此煽情的畫面，德拉科的下腹立時傳來亢奮的感覺，他暴躁地扯了扯領口，心裡咒罵了聲，差點就要把持不住。他深吸了幾口氣，還是忍下來了。

　　「可以嗎？」

　　德拉科輕啄著哈利的指尖，就像不願意錯過哈利任何的反應，目光炯炯地注視著他，眼中流露的意味顯而易見。

　　哈利在慾海中掙扎，迷離的綠眸帶著迷茫對上了專注得近乎熾熱的眼神，似乎有些反應不過來。德拉科輕笑了一聲，變本加厲的伸出舌頭，由掌心舔舐到指尖，不時納入口中模仿交歡的動作，輕輕吸吮著，間或用牙齒輕咬磨蹭。

　　當溫熱而粗糙的舌頭碰上微涼的指尖的那刻，哈利不由一顫，手指瑟縮了一下，呼息變得急促起來，內心深處的慾望卻更為膨脹。

　　「——想要嗎？」

　　熾熱的鼻息放肆地噴灑到哈利的肌膚上，吵啞帶著曖昧的聲音聽起來就像魔鬼的低聲誘導，德拉科身上的男性氣息充斥著他的鼻腔，與淡淡的馬鞭草香水混和，形成了一種舒服卻又令人陶醉的味道，薰得讓他頭腦發暈，卻又忍不住著迷。

　　他的頭腦依舊是清醒，身體卻被弄得無法自製，承受著得不到紓解的痛苦，他卻始終拉不下面子點頭。

　　更何況，到現在，他腦子還妄想著這場性愛能夠輕易中止。

　　見到哈利欲言又止，綠眸心虛地左盼右顧，一副想要蒙混過去的模樣，德拉科馬上就握住了他的分身，不急不徐地上下套弄。

　　「德拉科，你聽我啊啊——！你的手」

　　交往了五年，德拉科對哈利的反應無一不知，當看到對方的眼神游移不定，就知道要施展更猛烈的攻勢，況且他已經忍了好久了，怎麼可能會讓哈利拒絕？

　　靈活的五指包攏著他的分身，輕輕套弄著柱身，拇指或輕或重的刺激著前端的小孔，間或輕搔著根處。高高挺著的分身已經漲痛難耐，透明而黏稠的液體從頂端的小洞不斷沁出，在德拉科的手裡發出咕啾咕啾的聲響。

　　在德拉科時輕時重的擼動下，哈利的鼻音哼唧不停，呼吸越發急促，他完全無法好好思考任何事情，身體只能憑本能行事，攫取更多的快感。

　　德拉脫掉哈利的上衣，低下頭就含弄剛才沒有得到愛撫的乳首。沒有衣料的保護，粉色乳頭就這樣暴露在微涼的空氣中，旋之而來，是濕熱的口腔，這番刺激令哈利顫巍不已，腰不自覺地浮起。

　　沒有隔著衣料，舌尖更能感受到硬挺的乳頭，德拉科不斷用舌頭打轉逗弄，間或用唇齒啃咬;另一只手亦不忘揉搓拉扯腫挺的乳尖，不時用指尖輕刮，陣陣快感如電流般刺激著，讓哈利不可抑制地呻吟出聲，抬手就圈上了德拉科的頸脖，忘我地抱著他的頭，無聲地迎合著。

　　雖然德拉科不是沒有經驗的愣頭青，但哈利的反應就像是一種鼓勵，連帶他也越發亢奮，變得更為賣力地埋頭苦幹。隨著擼動性器的速度亦越來快，哈利的呻吟越來越高昂，雙手越發抱緊。

　　在哈利即將釋放時，卻被德拉科猛地堵住了。

　　「你——」卡在瀕臨界點，哈利臉色漲紅，粗喘著氣，不滿地怒瞪德拉科。

　　「寶貝，我現在就聽你說。」德拉科支起身子，額頭出了一層薄汗，就像恍然記起，微微喘著氣說道，「我想要聽你的回答。」

　　哈利想說的話，德拉科大約也猜出了些苗頭。

　　「你想要約會，還是繼續呢？」他舔了舔發幹的嘴唇，露出一抹惡質的笑容。

　　——去你他媽的約會，都被挑撥到這個地步了，他要是還想著停下來，他就不是男人，而是柳下惠了！

　　「臭白鼬，你究竟是不是男人？」哈利被煽動得渾身發熱，不服輸地回瞪過去，伸手就抓住對方支起小帳篷的性器，喘著氣嗤笑，「都硬了還裝什麼紳士？」

　　德拉科悶哼了一聲，握住對方性器的手下意識收攏，反而刺激得哈利猛地一顫，顧不得其他，低吼聲脫口而出，快感從尾椎直竄上腦門，白液猝不及防就噴射而出，甚至濺到兩人的衣服上。

　　「啊啊......」

　　哈利如遭電擊般，止不住一陣痙攣，身體殘存的餘韻，讓哈利陶然地瞇起眼，雙腿像是力氣被抽光般，無助地顫顫巍巍，渾身虛軟無力。

　　「真濃。」德拉科捻起衣服上的精液，拉出了如蜘蛛絲般稠糊的黏液。一股濃烈的麝香味頓時攢入鼻腔，這就像一個導火線，讓他口乾舌燥，下意識吞了一下唾液。

　　「哈利，把腿夾緊。」

　　沒有來得及提防就出來了一次，哈利頭腦昏沉，幾乎忘了現在的處境，當德拉科把他擺弄成趴伏的姿勢，把他的雙腿合上時，腦子還轉不過來。

　　沾滿濁液的手指來回捋動了幾下蓄勢待發的性器，扶著充滿肉感的臀部，一個滾燙粗大的堅挺徒然滑過丘壑，擦過會陰，直插進白哲的雙腿間。

　　「唔......不——」

　　剛高潮過的身體十分敏感，當性器擦過股間時，後穴被刺激得一顫一顫地收縮，疲軟的海綿體慢慢挺直變硬。

　　隨著性器不斷撞擊大腿內側，身體有節奏地擺盪著，囊袋被柱身一來一回地磨擦，不時被龜頭頂到性器，如蛆附骨的快感蔓延全身，哈利只能無力地攀住沙發的扶手，閉目呻吟。

　　「......嗯嗯......啊......」

　　閉上雙眼，其餘五官都變得更敏銳，灼熱的氣息，肉棒傳來的觸感，還有跨下傳來酥麻的感覺，都變得格外清晰，讓哈利忍不住夾緊雙腿，焦灼地把臀部往上拱去。

　　明明沒有進去體內，卻讓哈利有種被插入的錯覺。

　　「舒服嗎？」灼熱的氣息噴灑到哈利的脖子上，德拉科從後方伸手愛撫著哈利的乳尖，在他背上烙下點點紅印。

　　哈利完全沉沒在性慾當中，無法細想更多，自然也不可能回應他。

　　他也沒有執著想要對方回應，只是伸出舌頭舔掉哈利頸上的汗水，留下一絲曖昧的水漬，而鼻息的吹拂，刺激得皮膚有種說不出的感覺。

　　哈利身體載滿太多的歡愉，快感竄流在血管中，就像沸騰一般令人抓狂。

　　當他即將要釋放時，德拉科扶著他的腰，加快了抽插的速度。在劇烈的撞擊下，囊袋隨著德拉科的動作不斷拍打著哈利的腿間，充血膨脹的性器強烈地顫動，德拉科不忘套弄著哈利的前端，哈利的身體不由痙攣，絕頂的高潮旋即襲擊而來。

　　白色的濁液射在黑色的真皮沙發，哈利下意識夾緊屁股，背後的德拉科渾身一震，悶哼了一聲也跟著射出。

　　一場酣暢淋漓的性事結束後，癱軟如泥的哈利有些失神，躺在德拉科的懷裡。

　　德拉科撥弄著哈利黏在額上的髮絲，吻上哈利那泛紅的眼角，享受著難得的溫存。

　　喘氣息彼起此落，撲通撲通的心跳聲在耳邊響起，心中沒由來平靜下來。

　　「你為什麼想要約會。」良久，德拉科問：「難道這個約會重要到讓你不想做嗎？」

　　回過神，哈利抬起頭，有些懵然地問：「什麼？」

　　「你這幾天明明就放假了，為什麼要這麼急著去約會？」

　　哈利想起腹死胎中的約會，頓時感到有些尷尬。

　　猶豫了半刻，他吶吶地道：「那是因為——」

　　叮咚。

　　一道清脆的門鈴聲響起，打斷了哈利的話。

　　「我去開門。」考慮到哈利現在的狀態，德拉科選擇去開門。

　　哈利猛地抬頭，看了眼時間，心中馬上升起不妙的感覺。

　　「哈利。」

　　德拉科黑著臉，抱著一束紅玫瑰回來。

　　「這是誰送來的？」剛剛簽收時，快遞員還說是讓哈利簽收。

　　眾所周知，哈利名草有主的，究竟是誰這麼不要臉追求他，而且還送玫瑰送上門了！

　　「哇哦，而且還是99朵的紅玫瑰。」德拉科語帶妒忌地說。

　　99朵紅玫瑰的意思，代表永遠的愛。

　　當時聽到送花店員的解釋時，氣得他差點就要把手中的花束丟進垃圾桶。

　　哈利忍不住扶額，有些話實在難以啟口。

　　本來所有事可以順理成章，偏偏......果然美色誤事！

　　「你等我一下。」

　　聞到瀰漫在空中的醋味越來越重，他馬上走到房間，當走路磨擦到發紅的大腿內側時，哈利還敏感得腿軟了一下。

　　扶著門框，他忍不住咒罵了一聲禽獸，小心翼翼地走出房間，手中還拿著一個黑絨布的方形盒子。

　　「本來，我打算和你過一個浪漫的約會，然後晚上在餐廳裡向你求婚。」哈利尷尬地抓了抓頭，顯然也沒想到事情會發展到這個地步，「我們在大學裡認識，我也沒想到我們會成為一對戀人，當中我們經歷了不少事，到現在也快要六年了。」

　　「德拉科，雖然伯父不同意我們，但是沒關係，你願意成為波特先生嗎？」語罷，哈利單膝跪下，朝著德拉科的面前打開錦盒，一臉認真地道。

　　德拉科一怔，他有想過很多理由，但顯然沒想到哈利這麼執著這次的約會，會是因為這樣的理由。雖然無意中被他破壞了，失去了最完美的浪漫，但是他還是感動得一塌糊塗。

　　他從來都沒有哭過。就算他父親有多麼嚴厲，他都沒有哭過。但這次他的眼角微微泛紅，鼻子一酸，白哲的皮膚升起淡淡粉紅。

　　他從不懷疑哈利的行動力。他的勇氣總是令他自嘆不如，每一次，他都令人出人意表。這種人格魅力，吸引了不少人的跟隨，也吸引了他的喜愛。

　　「相信我，我的愛一定會讓你幸福的。」哈利目光炯炯地望著德拉科。

　　德拉科不著痕跡地擦過眼角的眼淚，把手中的玫瑰花束放到桌子上，大步走到書房。

　　正當哈利手足無措，懊惱自己被性沖昏了頭腦，搞砸了這場本該是完美的求婚時，德拉科馬上就走出書房，手中還拿著一個小錦盒。

　　「在我們同居後，我用自己的薪水訂製了一個對戒。」德拉科打開了錦盒，露出了一對蛇身的戒指，蛇眼是兩顆紅寶石點綴，猛然一看，就像有兩條銀質小蛇在裡頭。

　　「當時我害怕你會拒絕，所以我一直放在抽屜裡，沒有拿出來，本來我還打算在情人節時，向你求婚的。」德拉科吸了吸鼻子，「沒想到，你比我還要有勇氣。」

　　「哈利，我願意接受你的求婚，但是比起當波特先生，我更想你冠上馬爾福的姓氏。」他把哈利拉起來，低頭吻了一下他額上的閃電疤痕，「你放心，父親他已經同意我們了」。

　　哈利是一個注重儀式感的人，德拉科知道他很希望得到所有人的祝福，更希望他的家人接受他。

　　正因為知道，所以他不想讓他留下遺憾。

　　「你願意嫁給我嗎？」

　　德拉科握住哈利的手，單膝跪在他的面前，灰藍色的眼睛透著認真，像是面對最神聖的事情一般，輕聲道出他心中埋藏以久的告白。

　　「我希望你能成為我的伴侶，成為我的摯愛，甚至成為我人生中的唯一，我發誓我會把我所有的愛都給你，直到死神把我們的愛情變成永恆。」

　　殊不知，他心裡緊張得滿手是汗。

　　「或者我的缺點很多，甚至沒有一個金子般的心，但是——」

　　「我願意。」

　　哈利低下頭，直接擒住德拉科的嘴唇。

　　或者德拉科有很多缺點，但是那又如何？

　　這麼慫卻又是這麼愛吃醋的戀人，他又怎能不愛呢？

　　「所以我們等會還要約會嗎？」

　　「去，當然去！」

　　兩人的影子再度合在一起。

　　- FIN -


End file.
